


Seeing Quadruple

by Stardreamt



Series: Seeing Double [2]
Category: Bring It On (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardreamt/pseuds/Stardreamt
Summary: Sequel to Seeing Double





	Seeing Quadruple

It was a casual day while Stiles and Lydia took their usual morning stroll. Lydia stopped cold in her tracks.  
“I feel like Marcus is about to enter a fight and become the Champion fighter of the year,” she said.  
“Your banshee senses?” Stiles asked.  
“Not this time,” she said. “I think it’s my Marcus senses.”  
“Is he okay?”  
She nodded. “He’s fine. He’ll win. He has his good hair. He’ll win.”  
“Okay.”  
“Hey guys!” a familiar voice shouted.  
Thomas emerged from the woods.  
“Hey, there bud!” Stiles said, giving him a hardy handshake.  
“I’ll leave you to it,” Lydia said. “I have some business to attend to.”

 

Lydia walked away. She did not have business to attend to. She just didn’t like Thomas because he looked like Stiles and she could never tell the two apart. She was walking down the street, headed for the coffeeshop, when a very beautiful girl who looked really familiar bumped into her. The girl’s bag fell to the ground. Out fell two blue and yellow pom poms.  
“Oh, I’m so sorry,” the girl said, frantically picking up her pom poms, then looked up at Lydia. “Woah. You’re beautiful.”  
“Woah,” Lydia said, “you are too.”  
“Wait,” the girl said. “You look like… like me…”  
“And you look like me!”  
“I’m Sky,” she said.  
“I’m Lydia.”

 

Stiles and Thomas walked down the street, continuing the stroll he had started with Lydia.  
“So how’s it goin?” Stiles asked.  
“Well,” he said, “NewtFerbFletcher married Barry. I’m so happy for them.”  
“Aw, that’s so nice. Are they doing good?”  
“They’re great,” he said, then looked off into the distance. “I just,” he said sadly, “I just wish I had someone like that.”  
“You’ll find someone, Thomas,” Stiles said, patting his shoulder.  
“I will?”  
“You will, Thom boy Thommy.”  
And in the blink of a second they kissed.

 

“I really like your bewts,” Sky said.  
Lydia smiled, helping her to her feet. “I like your pom poms. Do you cheer?”  
Sky nodded. “Yeah, sometimes.”  
“That’s so cool.”  
“What do you do?” Sky asked.  
Lydia thought a minute. “I use big words to sound smart.”  
“Like what?”  
Lydia cleared her throat. “How are you photosynthesizing today?”  
“Fine I guess??” Sky said.  
“Rambunctious!”  
“That’s legitness,” Sky said.  
Lydia nodded. “Yeah it is.”  
“Wow,” Sky said, “You’re really cool.”  
Lydia blushed. “Thank you. You’re pretty cool yourself.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Thomas said. “I thought we were having a moment.”  
“It’s okay,” Stiles said, shooketh to the core. “I have a pre-wife.”  
“I know and I’m sorry.”  
Stiles shrugged. “I’m irresistible and you’re a good kisser. It’ll be alright. You will find someone who is not as hot as me, but close and he or she will be for you.”  
“I know,” Thomas said. “Let’s go find Lydia and tell her she has nothing to worry about.”

 

Sky dropped her pom pom again.  
“Here, let me,” Lydia said but as she went to pick it up, their hands touched like in the movies with bowls of popcorn or something.  
“Sorry,” Sky said, holding tight to her pom poms. “Oops.”  
“It’s alright.”  
“Oof, sorry,” Sky said holding back the puke from being so nervous.  
“It’s alright.”  
But it wasn’t alright because right as they started to kiss, Stiles and Thomas walked up.

“Lydia!” Stiles yelled.  
“Stiles!” Lydia said. “It’s it’s not what it looks like!”  
“How could you!”  
Sky and Thomas backed away, talking to eachother silently away from the couple.  
“It wasn’t anything she’s just really pretty,” Lydia said.  
Stiles crossed his arms then shrugged. “I mean she looks almost identical to you.”  
“Yeah.”  
“And I guess it’s fine because I kissed Thomas,” Stiles admitted.  
“Stiles!”  
“What?! He’s just super handsome,” Stiles said. “It didn’t mean anything.”  
“Ugh,” Lydia said. “Why are we cursed with such good looking friends.”  
“No one is as pretty as you.”  
Lydia smiled. “And no one is as handsome as you.” She tilted her head. “Well except for Hugh Jackman. Now that’s a man.”  
“You’re right on that one.”  
“Hey. Sky, how do you feel about Hugh Jackman?” Lydia called, but Sky and Thomas were kissing eachother.  
“Woah,” Stiles laughed.  
“Cute,” Lydia said.  
In the midst of their makeout session, Thomas called, “Hugh Jackman is 100% real man and I’d marry him if he let me!”  
“I agree!” Sky called.  
“He sure is,” Lydia said.  
“Let’s go to the post office, bae,” Stiles said, throwing his arm across Lydia’s shoulders.  
“Let’s go.”


End file.
